sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Jaci Hurit
Jaci Hurit is a native of Tatooine, raised by a unknown clan of warriors who always seeked to elminate the Tusken Raiders, the Sand People to speak she began to realize her abilities with the force, being seen as a threat her father who was the clan chief sent her out into the Dune Sea out skirts to face a creature. She has scars on her right side of her face and she follows the dark path for she only grew in hatred for Tatooine and wants to watch her former clan burn. Background Jaci was a young normal female warrior who grew up on the planet of Tatooine where she was raised by her mother the clans head chief's wife and her father who was the leader of the clan she was living under. While she grew up learning how to fight and surivive in the Deserts of Tatooine she began to feel strange as if something was controlling her from the inside and guiding her, When she began to master these abilities her father walked in seeing her practice these ways, her father looked at her in disguest and slapped Jaci's mother in the face and yelled at Jaci's mother with insulting words. Enraged she killed her father with her fathers own blade and laughed like a maniac looking down at her hands with her fathers blood soaked on them. When her mother saw this she had no choice but to leave the settlement and find a near by Imperial or Republic camp. Jaci's mother and Jaci escaped succesfully only to be caught by slavers near a Imperial encampment, A sith lord noticed Jaci's fighting abilities and saved her but sadly her mother did not make it. The Sith Lord sent Jaci to Korriban on a shuttle to be trained to be a sith lord. Her strength and power will increase much more than before. Meeting the Emperor While on her trials on korriban her abilities were noticed by the Emperor himself, when asked to join his side she willing accepted to become a acolyte/apprentice under the ranks of the Imperium. With this chance she would become even stronger than she once was before. With her trials almost completed she seeks out to destroy all who dare stand in her way or threaten the Emperor himself! She is a full blooded servent to the Imperium and will hope one day to become the Emperor's hand and his voice so she can cast out all who are false and destroy her enemies with quick death. Setting Her Eyes on her prey She looked around at the acolytes thinking of which one she will pick off the weak, she already has one of the members not seeing eye to eye with her but she can care less she smelt the fear as the fool ran off, She hears of a old soul named Makhzor who is strong but she does not dare attempt anything on him but whose to know? The future holds much for this young assassin in the making. After completing her trials she heads for Dromund Kaas the head of the Imperial/sith Intelligence where she shall finish learning what she is capable of... "Oh so much fear I smell on these foolish soldiers and acolytes... My blade wants their blood on them......" all she cares for is the bloodshed of all who dare appose her. Category:Inactive Personnel